Percy Likes his Pie Naturaly Blue
by AkariKissKiss
Summary: One shot - Just a halarious text conversation between my friend, my friend's boyfriend, and me turned into a PJ one-shot. R&R Please!


**So I had this conversation with a friend about a week ago and I thought it was absolutely hilarious, so i'm transforming it into a conversation between Percy and Nico through text message. Enjoy! (Im Percy, My friend is Nico, and my friend's boyfriend is the girl. I had to change the genders around a bit)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO But I do own this conversation.**

**UndeadWarrior = Nico ThatBlueKid = Percy TooKewl4You = Nico's girlfriend**

Undeadwarrior: Percy! Guess what?!

ThatBlueKid: What...?

UndeadWarrior: I got a girlfriend!

ThatBlueKid: LOL! That's real funny...

Undeadwarrior: No... I really did! Here, I'll add her to the conversation.

**_TooKewl4You has joined. Invited by UndeadWarrior._**

TooKewl4You: Hey Nico! Uhmm... Who's "ThatBlueKid?"

Undeadwarrior: Uh, Sash, this is my friend. He wanted to meet you xD

ThatBlueKid: Hehe, Hi

TooKewl4You: Kwl hi

ThatBlueKid: Sho...

UndeadWarrior: ...

ThatBlueKid: Erm. What's up?

TooKewl4You: Nm I guess, hbu?

ThatBlueKid: Not much...

_-10 minutes later-_

Undeadwarrior: Anyone still here?

TooKewl4You: I am

UndeadWarrior: Perc? Wby?

UndeadWarrior: C'mon. I know you're there. Don't make me infect you with mai crazeh-ness!

ThatBlueKid: OH GOD

ThatBlueKid: NO! EVERYONE IS PERFECTLY FINE!

UndeadWarrior: It's scareh, isn't it?

UndeadWarrior: Hehehehehe...

ThatBlueKid: ._. Don't do it...

ThatBlueKid: I know what you're thinking.

ThatBlueKid: But resist the urge.

Tookewl4you: Wha going on about?

Undeadwarrior: *Throws pie at that blue kid's face* NOTHING!

ThatBlueKid: D: That was a perfectly good pie!

ThatBlueKid: YOU RUINED EVERYTHING! YOU THREW MAI PIE!

Undeadwarrior: XD MUAHAHA

TooKewl4You: Okay...

ThatBlueKid: DO YOU KNOW WHAT i HAD TO DO TO MAKE THAT PIE?!

ThatBlueKid: DO.

ThatBlueKid: YOU.

ThatBlueKId: KNOW?!

Undeadwarrior: NO! *Throws poneh at chur face*

ThatBlueKid: *Goes and cries in corner*

Undeadwarrior: Sorreh :c *Gives new pie that magicly came out of pocket*

ThatBlueKid: *Sniff sniff* What kind of pie is that?

ThatBlueKid: *Sniffle sniffle*

Undeadwarrior: Its your favorite kind of pie.

ThatBlueKid: IT'S CHOCOLATE?!

Undeadwarrior: Yush

ThatBlueKid: *Throws pie* I HATE CHOCOLATE!

Tookewl4you: LOL

Undeadwarrior: DX What kind of pie do you like?!

TooKewl4you: Best convo everrrr

ThatBlueKid: Hmm

ThatBlueKid: Uhmm...

ThatBlueKid: I like...

Undeadwarrior: I promise I'll make it!

ThatBlueKid: Pizza. I like Pizza.

ThatBlueKid: Can you make me a pizza pie?

UndeadWarrior: Okie! *Makes pizza pie and gives it to chu*

ThatBlueKid: *sniffs pie*

ThatBluekid: *Licks pie*

TooKewl4you: Lol

Undeadwarrior: XD

ThatBlueKid: Can you make it blue?

Undeadwarrior: *sighs* Okie *Dyes it blue*

ThatBlueKid: NUUUUH! *throws pie*

ThatBlueKid: I NEED IT TO BE NATURALY BLUE!

ThatBlueKid: NOT ARTIFICIALY BLUE

ThatBlueKid: THATS UNHEALTHY

Undeadwarrior: Fine...

TooKewl4you: LOL! You can't make it naturaly blue if it's already made blue!

ThatBlueKid: And that my frands, is why you then throw the pie at innocent bystanders like so. *Throws pie*

Undeadwarrior: *Makes new blue pizza pie* HERE!

ThatBlueKid: *waits*

ThatBlueKid: *Waits some more*

Undeadwarrior: What?

ThatBlueKid: ...How...?

ThatBlueKid: HOW AM I SUPPOSED TO EAT THIS?!

ThatBlueKid: You have the nerve to bake me a naturaly blue pizza pie, and I DON'T EVEN GET A SPOON?!

ThatBlueKid: I.

ThatBlueKid: Am.

ThatBlueKid: Ashamed.

TooKewl4you: LOLOLOL

Undeadwarrior: XDDD

ThatBlueKid: C'mon man, I thought you were better than this.

ThatBlueKid: *Still waits*

Undeadwarrior: ?

ThatBlueKid: After all that raging, I still didn't get a spoon.

Undeadwarrior: *Gives spoon*

ThatBluekid: YAAAAAAY! *Numz pie* NOMMY!

ThatBlueKid: Wait...

ThatBlueKid: I can't eat dis alone!

ThatBlueKid: *Gives half of pie to Nico* Dere you go (:

Undeadwarrior: *Eats it*

Undeadwarrior: Knock Knock.

ThatBlueKid: Who's dere?

Undeadwarrior: Hackeem.

ThatBlueKid: Hackeem who?

Undeadwarrior: HACKEEM IN LIKE A WRECKING BALL! *Faceplants into your pie*

ThatBlueKid: :O

**_ThatBlueKid has left the conversation._**

**So I hope you find this conversation as funny as I did. I think the best part was my friend Darci's boyfriend chipping in every five minutes with a random comment or two. Also, Im sorry for the week wait for my other story, Welcome to the dark side. I started the next chapter, but i'm having a bit of trouble with it, and I don't have enough to post as a chapter. I'll try and get that done as soon as I can! Thank's guys (:**


End file.
